


Bloodbath

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [30]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, M/M, Original Character Death(s), not canon typical violence, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Sequel to Shinigami; Kaito follows through on his promise.





	Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever written anything quite like this. Basically, its a slaughter... followed by Kaishin XD
> 
> There's nothing to warn about that isn't already in the tags, but I'll try to elaborate in the endnotes.

He was a shinigami but, he had never seen anything like this; Kaito held true to his words, he got the poison and destroyed anything that stood in his way. Walking the halls of the secret facility, Shinichi was careful not to step into the numerous pools of blood Kaito had no interest in drinking. Bodies lay everywhere, some still in chairs, some ripped limb from limb; a few were barely even recognizable as bodies. This was not the doing of KID; this was the aftermath of a vampire doing as he wished without a care for the insignificant ants it crushed along the way. Shinichi took comfort in the fact that anyone in this facility had to be a member through and through and not a member by force. They would never let someone who could be a threat so close to the source.

Ahead of him Kaito walked not in his pristine white suit but a black one he had never seen before. There was no cape on his back, only a blood red shirt and silver tie to offset the black. Also gone was his trademark hat and monocle; further proof that the one who did this had no connection to his KID persona. Shinichi realized he should be unnerved by someone who so easily could go from his “no one gets hurt” persona to “no one gets in his way and lives” but, he couldn’t find it in himself to care about this particular group of people. 

More bodies and more hallways later, Kaito finally led the way into a room deep in the facility, empty except for a lone chair sitting in the middle of the floor. Strapped to the chair was none other than Gin. Kaito may have kept him alive but he didn’t go light on him. The man’s hair was matted with dried blood, a tangled mess covering part of his face. His left arm looked like it had been dislocated when Kaito tied his arms behind him and his right leg was fractured with the bone exposed and a belt tied to reduced blood loss. In fact, there may have been some cauterizing done judging by the exposed, burned flesh. Even Gin’s fingers did not go without injury; several were mangled in unnatural directions and swollen. Shinichi didn’t recognize a Kaito who would do this. Of course, he didn’t know “Kaito” all that long either. Did it matter? Kaito always treated him like he was precious, he looked at him with adoration, as if there was something special about a Shinigami who got himself caught and poisoned by completely human criminals. No, it didn’t matter. Vampires were known to be possessive of their consorts. Even if he did get annoyed when Kaito referred to him as ‘his,’ he couldn’t complain when it lead to this, a real conclusion to the whole ordeal in sight.

“What would you like me to do with him, my love?”

That, on the other hand, would take some getting used to. “Kill him with whatever ruthlessness you desire. He’s destroyed too many lives for me to have any compassion left for his blackened soul.”

“As you wish.” Kaito was doing it again. Quoting that movie and looking at him with such heated desire and reverence in his eyes.

Maybe Shinichi wasn’t himself either at this point. He was sure there was a time when he would spare even a soul like Gin’s. He changed and it was long before he met Kaito. Kaito served as a reminder that he _wasn’t_ human, didn’t have to abide by _human_ standards. Watching Kaito rip Gin to shreds, pausing only to rouse him back to consciousness, he felt nothing. He didn’t even feel relief at the end of the monster that loomed over him and so many others. Kaito incited something darker in him, something with instincts less than human. Of course, there were still lines he would not cross; he could never hurt someone innocent, could never kill mindlessly, still would do all he could to protect the lives of the ones he cared for. Was it even worth thinking about?

“Shinichi? It’s done, let’s go.”

Kaito had already organized for their servers and files to be moved elsewhere for Shinichi to go through. Even now Haibara was probably already analyzing the drug while waiting for the related files. The only reason Shinichi was here was because Shinichi needed closure and without a word, Kaito knew that. When they left, the property would burn white hot from benzene, nothing but ash left behind. Kaito was dedicated when it came to wiping out evidence of his other existence. Shinichi would go through the paper files and Kaito would dig through the servers, removing any potential hazards before they started digging into those files. Together they will collect all the files on the drug and send them to Haibara and together they would go through the rest, determining what they needed to share with the police and what was too dangerous for even that. It was a large undertaking but it was the beginning of the end. And all of it was because of Kaito.

“Kaito… thank you.”

***

It hadn’t hit him yet. The evil empire that hid in the shadows was gone. _Conan_ was gone. The door had closed on that part of his life and before him a new door stood open; one where he could be with Kaito and stretch his wings again. For a week Shinichi was going through the motions; dealing with the aftermath of Conan, letting people know he was alive and back. He kept up with his coursework as Conan so all he had to do was walk into the school and make it official; he graduated at the top of his class as expected. The only thing left was… Kaito. He had a promise to keep.

_His_ vampire was waiting for him. Kaito hadn’t seen him since before he took the antidote; like with everything else, he knew when Shinichi needed space. Tonight, however, was a heist. Shinichi couldn’t be there but, he was waiting for Kaito along his most likely escape route. He was sure he looked like an oversized gargoyle the way his wings spread around him as he sat on the ledge of the building. As a shinigami, Shinichi could use a glamour and chose who he would be visible to. No one but Kaito would see him there. He smiled to himself as ran his fingers over the soft scales of his tail. It wasn’t like Kaito asked specifically if he had a tail and he neither denied nor confirmed anything but the wings. He looked forward to seeing the surprise on his thief’s face.

_Speak of the devil… or in this case, vampire_. Kaito and his glider were quickly approaching. Shinichi maintained his position as Kaito landed on the roof behind him. The moon was full and its light brought out the subtle colors of his wings which Kaito had asked to see back when he was Conan. Black feathers were highlighted by an array of colors the way oil slick often looked in the light. Pinks and blues and purples and greens all seemed to emit from the inky black of his wings. Shinichi spread his wings further out when he heard the quick little intake of breath. A vampire’s consort indeed; Shinichi was flaunting his wings in hopes of catching and holding the eye of his vampire. Fortunately, Kaito gave him no time to feel too embarrassed. His fingers glided down his wings, causing a spark of something to go through him. Shinichi wanted more; without realizing it, he was addicted to the touch of his vampire, the feel of his fangs on his skin. He was already flushing with want.

“Kaito.” The first time Kaito hears his voice and it is this lascivious, breathy, sound.

“Should we go inside?” In a whirl of movement, Shinichi’s wings and tail were gone and he had spun around to leap into Kaito’s arms. He needed to be closer.

“Please.” He didn’t care how it was that Kaito got the princess suite of the hotel for them, all that mattered was that with a blink, Kaito had him inside the room and pressed up against the door, savoring his mouth while removing both their clothes. Shinichi broke the kiss to bend his head and expose his neck to Kaito; he needed to feel his fangs break skin, needed the feeling of blood rushing from his body. Kaito understood, he grazed his exposed fangs along the skin until he reached where Shinichi’s neck met his shoulder. Shinichi held his breath in anticipation. Time stood still for a moment, then, with a rush, fangs sank in and Shinichi exhaled. It felt like coming home again. This was where Shinichi belonged, _who_ he belonged to. There was no escaping now even if he wanted.

Kaito’s hands slid from his waist, down his hips, to grip his thighs and pull until Shinichi wrapped his legs around Kaito. Together they moved across the room to the bed where Kaito laid them down, still latched on to Shinichi’s neck. The removal of the rest of his clothes was a blur to Shinichi. All he could focus on was Kaito’s fangs in his neck. When Kaito pulled away, Shinichi let loose a wanton little cry of disappointment until Kaito slid down Shinichi’s body and lifted his leg to latch on to the inside of Shinichi’s thigh. He was so hard it was painful; Shinichi needed more, always more. Slick fingers slid back until they reached his tight furl of muscle, Kaito always knew just what he needed. As the first finger breached, Shinichi moved his arms to grip the sheets tightly, seeking something to ground him. The pain of being opened up was not enough to deter his interest. Again, time moved in a blur and before he knew it, one finger had become three and three had moved to nothing as Kaito withdrew both his fingers and fangs to move back up and align his own hardness where Shinichi was aching to be filled.

Given the time to think of it, Shinichi was sure he would feel like the protagonist of paperback romance novel, desperate and shameless in his need to be filled by Kaito. It made no difference to him now; Kaito was sliding in, stretching Shinichi to his limit. Once Kaito was flush against him, he stilled and reached to tangle his hands in both of Shinichi’s. Shinichi knew he wouldn’t last long; all of it was too much even with Kaito no longer drinking from him. From the first time Kaito withdrew and thrust back in Shinichi could feel himself on the brink of a pleasure he’d never experienced before. Only a handful more thrusts and Shinichi was climaxing, sight whiting out before fading away. Faintly, he heard Kaito’s voice before he was gone.

***

When Shinichi came to, he was laying on Kaito’s chest and Kaito was running his fingers through his hair. It felt nice.

“Awake, my love?”

“Somewhat.” Kaito’s laugh was musical.

“Now that you’re back, what do you want to do?”

Shinichi knew he didn’t just mean now that Shinichi was awake. After all his time spent as Conan, he wasn’t sure where he was heading anymore. Sure, he still wanted to be a detective, only, not with the vigor he once had. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay, we have an eternity to figure it out, together.”

An eternity was a long time. So often the fate of a shinigami was a lonely one and the same could be said of a vampire. An eternity together didn’t sound as daunting. “That sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire killing violence, Kaito is not his KID persona in any way or form and I do emphasize that. Shinichi isn't himself either in that he is okay with Kaito's actions. Gin is killed and while his injuries are described, the death itself isn't. All in all, aftermath is described not the actual deaths.


End file.
